Date or Not a Date?
by YuriChan220
Summary: Runa wants to go on a date with Takako. Or will she?


**Date or Not a Date?**

 **Pairing: Takako x Runa**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sono Hanabira or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: I'm back! It's been FAR too long since I last wrote one! And I decided to write about the teacher/student pairing, Takako x Runa. So, enjoy~!**

Class has just ended and all the girls except for Runa is left in the classroom with Takako just organizing the last few things before packing up. Something is already on Runa's mind, even during lectures. They have been dating for quite some time, but Takako has been the one who has been suggesting some places and such. But this time, the little blonde girl wants to suggest some place she wants to go. It's only fair, right? After all, she is Takako's girlfriend.

She stands up from her chair and puts her hands on Takako's desk, startling the shy teacher.

"Let's go on a date, Sensei!" she says.

"Eh? W-w-wait...why all of a sudden..." Takako starts, but the pig-tailed blonde straightens herself while gesturing towards herself.

"I've decided where I want to go to~" Runa declares. "You've had your chance way too many times. It's MY turn to go!"

"Y-you sure? I mean, you have your homework to work on tonight and..."

"Then how about after I do it?"

"Eh?"

"Come on, Sensei. It's been a while since we went out. Besides, there's nothing to do inside your small apartment anyhow."

Takako thinks about it for a moment. To her, she's right about them not going out in a while. Plus that, she's been pretty busy with teacher stuff lately as well. She looks up at her student/lover with a small smile.

"Okay, Runa," she says. "We'll go on this date."

"Yes!" Runa cheers, pumping a fist. "Sensei's the best!"

The two exit the school and walk towards her apartment in a few minutes. Runa gets right to work while Takako works on grading the papers and her own paperwork. However, the shy woman can't help but steal glances at her small girlfriend. She is right at work with no distractions. Kind of rare for her to be like that, but at least it kept her motivated. Takako smiles a small smile and continues her paperwork.

In just a half hour, Runa finishes her work, puts her pencil down while stretching out her arms with a loud sigh of relief and lowers her arms while exhaling.

"Finished!" she says.

That signals Takako to stand up from her chair and look at her paper. All the answers she has written are correct. She gives a nod of approval.

"Very good, Runa," she says with a smile. "I didn't think you'd actually do it, but you did."

The little blonde gives a cheeky grin. "Now...my reward please~?"

"Just give me a sec."

After Takako gets organized, grabbing her purse and such, the two head out of the apartment with Runa linking arms with her beloved. On the way out, Takako looks over at her girlfriend.

"So, where do you want to go?" she asks.

"Ah, yes! I never told you. I heard about this place where there's a huge buffet and stuff. They're open around evening time, so it's like an 'All You can Eat' kind of thing'

"Interesting," Takako says. "Honestly, I have never heard about it."

"My classmates were talking non-stop about it today. It was so cool that I had to pick that place to go there!"

"Do you know where that place is exactly?"

"Of course. One of my classmates sent me a map. I have it right here on my smartphone~"

The small girl holds up her phone as proof after turning it on. Thank goodness for that. They go a few blocks as the map says, looking back and forth at what street to go to and such. Takako is a bit nervous about going to a place she hasn't been to, but it's nice to try something new for a change.

About half-way through, Runa links arms with her lover once again with a smile on her face.

"You know, I may be a child, but when it comes to asking you out, you could say that I'm very mature~" Runa boasts. "I mean, I'm just like all the other couples, right~?"

"I-I guess," Takako says, sweat dropping

"I should be praised for doing such a thing for my sensei~" the blonde gestures toward herself with full of confidence. "Nee-sama would be very envious of me by then~"

Takako lets out a soft chuckle. Of course Runa will be praised for her mature behavior because they are going out. She just wants to be like everybody else who has a girlfriend. Takako can tell that Runa is a bit jealous of the other girls as well, so it's clearly understandable.

Once they turn towards the next street, Runa stops for some reason. Takako raises an eyebrow to notice the little blonde is staring at something. When the shy teacher looks up, she notices a bakery with a cake with pink frosting on top that's on sale. Runa looks like she's drooling with desperation and clinging onto Takako's sleeve.

"Ummmm...Runa?" Takako sweat drops as she can feel the little girl shaking while biting her lip.

Honestly, as much as she wants to forget about their date and buy cake instead, she does not want to miss the opportunity to go to that "All You can Eat" buffet that's waiting for both of them to enjoy. However, she finds herself not moving a muscle and eyes glued on to that cake.

Runa yanks her arm away and crosses her arms. "No way. I'm not going to that bakery. Our real destination lies on that very restaurant. And we're going no matter what."

"Y-you sure?"

"I'm positive. We don't have much time. Let's go!"

Runa walks a few more steps but stops again. Takako laughs nervously at looking at her little love just glancing at the cake.

 ****Later****

Runa eats that slice of cake like there's no tomorrow with Takako sitting across from her, hand on her cheek with a smile.

"Runa," she says. "You can act so mature, yet your childish side still betrays you, hm?"

"Sh-shut up!" the blonde says as she finishes the last piece. "More!"

Takako nods as she cuts up another slice and hands it to her. "That's going to be all, okay? You're going to get sick if you eat any more."

Runa whines as she just eats what she has. Takako can' t help but giggle at how cute her lover can be. She then notices a piece of chocolate stuck to her cheek after she finishes her plate.

"Hey, Runa," she says. "There's something on your cheek."

"Huh?"

"Don't worry. I'll get it off." In an instant, she gets up off the chair and licks it off her cheek, making the small girl blush heavily and slightly turn away.

"I…I could've gotten it myself."

"Runa, you're so cute~" Takako pinches her cheek playfully.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks Major Mike Powell for hearing me out on chat. It actually gets me motivated to write these stories whenever I can't. So…even though I was gone for a long time, I'm still a fan of this franchise. Hope you enjoyed this. Have a nice day~**


End file.
